


Whumptober 3

by Waywocket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: As punishment for not following orders Tiffany and her unit are tricked into killing refugees. Now they sit in a cell and wait.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 3

It’d been almost a month, she thought. Time was hard when it was always dark. The only light came from flickering lanterns outside of their cells. She’d tried to keep everyone comfortable, but she couldn’t use magic here. Even the illusions to keep her scars covered were long gone. 

Tiffany shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she coughed. Being sick didn’t bother her much, but the others were old. It had already taken more than half of who was left. The ones that were left didn’t seem that far off. Huddled together and trying not to cough too loud. They didn’t deserve this. It was her fault.

Checking them over, she did what she could to keep them warm. When the guards came, she’d try again to beg for medicine for them. At least make them more comfortable for a little while.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Not that they could hear here, or even understand her for the most part. 

If given the chance to change what she had done, she wouldn’t have. She stood by saving the city. Even if they were dying just outside it now for it. If they would have seen, but there was no reason to dwell on it. It had happened, and children had died because they were cowards.

She just wished the others weren’t being punished for her actions.

The cell door swung open as two guards entered. Without a word, they grabbed her and knocked her off her feet. They’d been in before, angry and silent. All of them had bruises to show for it. 

This time was different. This time the guards dragged her out.

“What this time?” She growled in their language. In truth, she was afraid. What were they going to do that they wouldn’t do in the cell? She struggled to try and get her footing. What pride she had left after what she'd done, she at least wanted to walk instead of being dragged like a piece of meat.

Which they reward her by throwing her to make her stumble and nearly fall on her face. One grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt just before she hit the floor. Again, she was lifted and dragged away down the hall.

“Trial,” was all they said as they wound through finer corridors of the palace.

Tiffany’s blood went cold at the word. So it was finally time. She supposed they couldn’t keep toying with them forever. A deep breath, then two. She coughed to cover a sob. 

She put on a brave face and prepared to die.


End file.
